


it's my soul

by thunderylee



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Aromantic Character, M/M, Polyamory, my futile attempt at a soulmate au, side pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 04:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16590920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Shige doesn't believe in soulmates.





	it's my soul

**Author's Note:**

> i fought through the ssri to finish a bunch of wips yesterday and this is number five. this was supposed to be part of a koyashige trope au series i may still get to one day, but for now it's on its own. title from the eito song.

Kato Shigeaki doesn't believe in soulmates.

The whole concept of one person being destined for another before they were even born was ludicrous. So was the notion that once they found this person, they would instantly fall madly in love and be together forever. Not only would they get along perfectly, their quirks and idiosyncrasies would complement each other because their entire personality has been intricately groomed to match another's.

All throughout history, rebellious "individualism" movements have denounced soulmates altogether, promoting one's own wellbeing and personal achievements above romance and family. The newest generation has adapted the red string of fate that materializes on one's pinky finger to represent a person who will become a great presence in their lives, not necessarily a romantic lover. "Soulmates" can be platonic friends, business partners, or even occasional companions.

Unfortunately, Shige was born in the previous generation, whose parents married their soulmates and raised their children to do the same. The only progression his generation made was recognizing same-gender soulmates and multiple soulmates for polyamorous people. His upbringing was still focused on becoming a good husband and taking care of his family, despite his protests. Even as an adult, he's surrounded by bonded couples and people whose life goals are centered on finding the other end of their string, much to his annoyance.

"It's so insulting," he rants to his best friend over dinner. "At our age, people don't even want to waste their time with anyone unless they're connected in that way. Either that, or they purposely use that person for comfort until their _real_ soulmate materializes."

"Usually, that's a mutual understanding," Koyama points out, absently gesturing with his chopsticks. This isn't the first time they've had this discussion. "And don't say 'at our age' like we're so old. I'm barely thirty-four."

"And you're bonded to two people," Shige argues. "Both of whom we've known since we were kids."

"Be more bitter," Koyama teases, and Shige rolls his eyes. "You know you sound like you _want_ one, right?"

"I most definitely do not." Shige stabs his gyoza like it was personally responsible for the current social climate. "I want _friends_ who talk about something _other_ than their stupid soulmates and don't _ditch_ me when they finally get one. The only reason I still see _you_ is because Tomo travels a lot and Yuuya has his own hobbies."

"That's not true," Koyama insists, frowning at the implication. "I would make time for you even if they were around more often. I have other things to talk about than my partners. _You_ are the one who keeps bringing it up."

Shige sighs. "You're right. I'm sorry. I'm just tired of losing friends."

"I know." Koyama offers a sympathetic smile, and Shige seems to relax. "Don't give up, okay? Not everyone is like Ryo."

It's been two years, but Shige still cringes at the name. Nishikido Ryo was the one person Shige thought he could battle the world with, who was just as uninterested in soulmates and romantic relationships as Shige was--until he met Ohkura and gave up everything he had built with Shige to follow his fate. Ryo had wanted to stay friends, but Shige couldn't think about him and Ohkura without feeling betrayed. He still can't.

"Some days, it doesn't feel like it," is all he says now, and Koyama changes the topic to their respective jobs.

Shige doesn’t notice the third red string on Koyama’s pinky finger, the one that’s cut so close to the knot that only the tiniest bit of the string remains, which is always pointed toward Shige.


End file.
